guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Chute de Constantinople
thumb|300px|Aigle byzantin à l'endroit où a été couronné Constantine XI.thumb|298px|Constantin XI.thumb|300px|Plan du siège de Constantinople.thumb|300px|Constantin XI et Mehmed II.thumb|298px|"Constantinople 1453: The End of Byzantium", publié par Christa Hook.thumb|300px|Entrée à Constantinople de Mehmet II.La chute de Constantinople (en turc İstanbul'un Fethi, en grec Άλωση της Κωνσταντινούπολης, Alōsē tēs Kōnstantinoupolēs), capitale de l'Empire byzantin, a lieu le mardi 29 mai 1453, lors de la prise de la ville par les troupes ottomanes conduites par Mehmet II (= Mahomet). La destruction de la deuxième Rome marque la fin définitive de l'Empire romain en tant qu’entité juridique, et se termine par un drame plus définitif encore, le déracinement sans retour de trois mille ans de présence hellénique en Asie Mineure GRECS ET OTTOMANS 1453-1923: De la chute de Constantinople à la disparition de l'Empire Ottoman, Etudes grecques, Joëlle Dalègre, L'Harmattan, 2002. . Constantin XI essaie d'unir tous les chrétiens, y compris les catholiques, mais il ne peut pas éliminer le sentiment d'opposition dans le pays, dirigé par le clergé [http://myriobiblion.byzantion.ru/byzhistory.htm DUCA, L'histoire byzantine (chap. 35 - 40, 42), le siège et la chute de Constantinople.] . Deux mois avant la chute de Constantinople, le 3 avril 1453, entouré du Sénat, le Dernier basileus recoupe l'ambassade de Mehmet II et l'ultimatum qu'il repousse Jean Castrillo, Constantinople, L'Harmattan 2006. . En 1453, l’empire se réduit aux alentours de Constantinople et au Péloponnèse. Mehmet II a déjà assiégé Constantinople à deux reprises sans résultats mais contrôle l'Anatolie et une grande partie des Balkans. Vainqueur de l'émir de Kermian, Mehmet II élève en 1452, sur le Bosphore, vis-à-vis du fort de Bayazid sur la cote asiatique, un autre fort qui achève de fermer le détroit. La guerre suit aussitôt. Un beglerbeg (émir des émirs), en Morée, coupe le passage aux deux despotes Démétrius et Thomas, qui eussent pu venir au secours de leurs frères. Trois cents vaisseaux bloquent le port de Constantinople. Mehmet II lui-même, avec 300.000 hommes, dit-on, campe devant la ville. D'autres sources parlent de 80.000 à 200.000 soldats ottomans soutenus par une flotte de plus de 120 navires. Un ingénieur hongrois, Orboud fond d'énormes canons. Un entre autres qui lance des boulets de 1.200 livres (spectacle qui frappe de stupeur les Grecs). La ville n'a que 10.000 défenseurs, dont 2.000 Vénitiens et Génois. Ainsi une capitale de treize ou peut-être de seize milles de circonférence, n'a contre toutes les forces de l'Empire ottoman qu'une garnison de sept ou au plus de huit mille soldats. La défense cependant est admirable. Mais, l'artillerie turque détruit les puissantes murailles de la vieille ville. L'empereur Constantin XI refuse de fuir. Il meurt au milieu de ses braves Constantinople 1453: The End of Byzantium, Volume 78 de Campagne (Osprey Publishing), David Nicolle, illustré par Christa Crochet, Osprey Publishing 2000. . Enfin, au bout de sept semaines, le 29 mai 1453, la ville est prise, moitié d'assaut, moitié par capitulation. L'empereur a péri en brave dans la mêlée. S’ensuit un large pillage de la ville. A midi, Mahomet, qui n'a pas voulu assister au pillage, se décide à faire son entrée triomphale dans Constantinople par la porte d'Andrinople puis l’entrée de Mehmet II dans la cité. Il gagne à cette occasion l’épithète de Fatih (= le Conquérant) et fait de Constantinople la nouvelle capitale de son empire qui entre dans une nouvelle période faste. Au-delà de la fin d’un empire déjà moribond, la chute de Constantinople fait que les Ottomans prennent les Balkans croit pouvoir conquérir l'Europe. La prise de Constantinople par les Turcs est aussi un coup terrible pour Venise. La puissance ottomane menace d'une ruine prochaine les colonies des vénitiens dans l'Orient. Ce cauchemar pour l'Occident se termine sous les murs de Vienne en 1683. Une légende circule sur un grand nombre d’intellectuels brillants de l'Empire byzantin, après la chute de Constantinople, fuyant vers l'Europe occidentale et contribuant à l'émergence de l'humanisme et de la Renaissance dans la culture européenne et à l'essor de Venise. Or, à Constantinople les Byzantins sont soit généralement massacrés pour les hommes, soit violés et transformés en esclaves pour les jeunes garçons, les fillettes et les femmes Jacques Heers, Chute et mort de Constantinople, Perrin, Collection Tempus, Paris 2007, p. 239, 252-259. . Pourtant l'historiographie traditionnelle raconte que la chute de Constantinople est à l'occasion d'une importante migration de population. Pourtant la colonie grecque de Venise ne connaît aucune arrivée de réfugiés. Une constatation fondée enfin sur un examen des seules sources vraiment autorisées : les archives vénitiennes. Les rares survivants, qui parviennent à s'évader, gagnent les îles grecques sous domination vénitienne, en face de l'Anatolie Migrations et diasporas méditerranéennes: Xe-XVIe siècles. Actes du 2 colloque de Conques, du 14 au 18 octobre 1999, Volume 19 de Byzantina sorbonensia, Michel Ballard, Alain Ducellier, Publications de la Sorbonne, 2002. De nombreux historiens, dont Jules Michelet, vont estimer que la chute de Constantinople constitue une vraie rupture marquant la fin du Moyen Âge et le début de la Renaissance. Mais la rupture date plutôt de 795. Le pape Léon III date désormais ses bulles, non plus du règne de l'empereur de Constantinople, mais de celui de Charles, roi des Francs. Le christianisme naissant a fortement contribué à la fin de la première Rome. La seconde illustre merveilleusement l'idée de Montesquieu que la décadence est due à la perte des valeurs morales de la Rome de la République. Voltaire lui-même multiplie les sarcasmes contre l'époque du Bas-Empire et la période byzantine. Enfin, l'historien anglais Edward Gibbon, dans sa monumentale Histoire du déclin et de la chute de l'empire romain écrit en 1776 : J'ai décrit (finalement) le triomphe de la barbarie et de la religion La ligne de mire, Volume 1 ; Volumes 1972 à 1987, Alain de Benoist, Editions du labyrinthe, 1995. . Les théologiens byzantins qui discutent du sexe des anges quand les barbares sont aux portes. La ville de Constantinople reste la capitale de l'Empire ottoman jusqu'à sa dissolution en 1922. Les Turcs ont passé là. Tout est ruine et deuil... Victor Hugo, Les Orientales, 1829 Agonie de l'Empire . Tout au long d'un millénaire, de la fondation de Constantinople (324-330) jusqu'à sa chute en 1453, cette civilisation s'est transformée. C'est une mutation profonde qui conduit à la disparition des cités de l'Empire. Romain par son héritage impérial, chrétien de religion, l'Empire que nous qualifions de byzantin se définit aussi comme hellénique et oriental. Dans cet empire pluriethnique, le grec est la langue dominante des échanges, les pouvoirs politique et religieux s'imbriquent, l'art est chrétien tandis que l'éducation est d'origine païenne La civilisation byzantine, Cairn, P.U.F. 2009. . Poussières d'Empire (1450) . thumb|left|300px|Byzance et ses voisins, en 1452.thumb|left|300px|Ruines de Mistra.En 1453, l’Empire byzantin est réduit à un territoire de petite taille autour de Constantinople et au despotat de Morée, territoire de l’Empire byzantin fondé au milieu du XIV siècle dans la presqu'île du Péloponnèse, ayant pour capitale la cité de Mistra. En outre, sur la mer Noire, à partir du moment de la IV croisade et la chute de Constantinople en 1204, il y a un Etat indépendant appelé Trapezuntsko qui est lié aux traditions byzantines. S'y ajoutent quelques villes sur la côte bulgare. À l'empereur byzantin Constantin XI qui cherche par tous les moyens à préserver la ville et les débris de son empire, Mehmet II répond (hiver 1451) : : Les deux rives du Bosphore sont à moi, celle d'Asie parce qu'elle est habitée par les Osmanlis, celle d'Europe parce que tu n'es pas capable de la défendre. La ville a déjà été encerclée par les Turcs en 1391 et en 1394-1402. Mais les Ottomans ont du régler des querelles dynastiques et combattre les Turco-Mongols à l'est. Les Byzantins ne contrôlent plus les voies commerciales entre l'Occident et l'Extrême-Orient qui ont contribué à leur enrichissement. Les concessions commerciales accordées aux Vénitiens et aux Génois se sont notablement accrues au fil des siècles, et les caisses sont de fait vides. Avec les Égyptiens, par exemple, le commerce et les transports sont laissés aux Génois et aux Vénitiens Les frontières religieuses en Europe du XVe au XVIIe siècle: actes du XXXIe Colloque international d'études humanistes, 1988, Volume 55 de De Pétrarque à Descartes, Alain Ducellier, Janine Garrisson, Robert Sauzet, Gabriel Audisio, Centre d'études supérieures de la Renaissance, Vrin, 1992. . Pour les voyageurs européens, dans la première moitié du XV siècle, Constantinople est formée de vergers et de jardins plus que que de maisons. Elle ne compte plus que 50.000 habitants Constantinople 1453: The End of Byzantium, Volume 78 de Campagne (Osprey Publishing), David Nicolle, illustré par Christa Crochet, Osprey Publishing 2000. . A la cour le mobilier, les bijoux, même la même vaisselle de valeur est partie à Venise qui prête aux Byzantins en échange René Guerdan, Byzance, Librairie académique Perrin. 1973. . La prise de Constantinople et l'indifférence occidentale . Depuis la fin du XIV siècle, les autorités byzantines recherchent tant bien que mal de l'aide pour lutter contre les Turcs. Le but est de susciter une nouvelle croisade. Les Slaves et les Hongrois . thumb|300px||Bataille du Kosovo, en 1389.thumb|300px|Bataille de Varna (1444).thumb|200px|Jean Hunyadi.Comme ses prédécesseurs, Constantin XI envoie de nouvelles ambassades dans les différents États chrétiens. Les princes serbes après la bataille du Kosovo sont affaiblis par des conflits internes et ne sont déjà pas en mesure d'organiser leur propre défense. En outre, le despote serbe à l'époque est un vassal ottoman, et en tant que tel, lié au Sultan. Constantin d'Ostrovica est d'ailleurs membre du contingent serbe au sein de l'armée ottomane envoyé par Georges Brankovic. Il il fait ensuite partie du corps des janissaires avant de redevenir chrétien. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il rédige sa biographie : Mémoires d'un janissaire, dont il consacre une partie à la prise de Constantinople. En 1440, les Turcs sont repoussés devant Belgrade et le pape en conçoit de grands espoirs. Il prêche donc pour une nouvelle croisade. Celle-ci est commandée par Vladislas, roi de Pologne et de Hongrie. En 1444, les croisés sont mis en déroute à la bataille de Varna et Vladislas est tué. Frédéric III de Habsbourg s'oppose à Jean Hunyadi, le régent du trône de Hongrie. En 1448, une nouvelle bataille a lieu à Kossovo Polié. Les Turcs, grâce à des forces quatre fois plus nombreuses, remportent la victoire sur les troupes hongroises de Jean Hunyadi. C'est la dernière tentative pour aider l'Empire byzantin agonisant. Les Serbes sont persuadés que l'arrivée de Mehmet II est une bonne nouvelle, car il leur restitue quelques villes occupées par les Ottomans précédemment René Guerdan, Byzance, Librairie académique Perrin. 1973. . La principauté de Valachie va rester neutre du fait de son statut de vassal de l'Empire ottoman. Mehmed II flatte le Prince de Valachie. De son côté, la Russie reste empêtrée dans ses affaires intérieures et reste profondément orthodoxe. Les Latins . thumb|left|300px|Les chevaux de Saint-Marc à Venise viennent de l'hippodrome de Constantinople (1204).thumb|left|300px|Le rayonnement de Gênes avant 1453.thumb|left|300px|Pera est une colonie génoise au nord de la Corne d'Or.thumb|left|300px|Le fort ottoman de Rumeli Hisari coule un navire vénitien.Les Français et les Anglais sont engagés dans les derniers combats de la guerre de Cent Ans. Le duc Philippe III de Bourgogne est le seul à vouloir partir en croisade. Les souverains de la péninsule Ibérique ont la leur. La Reconquista n'est pas achevée. Seul le roi Alphonse V d'Aragon est prêt à partir pour conquérir les dernières possessions byzantines Constantinople 1453: The End of Byzantium, Volume 78 de Campagne (Osprey Publishing), David Nicolle, illustré par Christa Crochet, Osprey Publishing 2000. . La papauté cherche à juguler la progression des forces musulmanes en Europe. Mais l'union des deux Églises, au concile de Florence, n'existe que sur le papier. En 1451, Constantin XI le signale au Pape, mais en vain. Les rivalités théologiques entre les églises d'Orient et d’Occident empêchent l’acheminement d'aide aux Byzantins. Du côté des Grecs, la méfiance envers les occidentaux est grande suite au sac de la ville lors de la quatrième croisade, en 1204. Lucas Notaras, dernier grand amiral de la flotte byzantine, dit : Plutôt le turban que le chapeau de cardinal. Si l'authenticité de cette phrase est encore sujette à débat, il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle symbolise le profond ressentiment entre les deux pôles de la chrétienté. Chaque année, les Vénitiens peuvent croiser les agents diplomatiques et les messagers du sultan dans leur ville, comme les marchands et les rares voyageurs désireux de connaître l'Occident. L'attitude des Vénitiens vis-à-vis des Turcs n'est pas toujours hostiles Venise et la porte Ottomane (1453-1566): un siècle de relations vénéto-ottomanes, de la prise de Constantinople à la mort de Soliman, Volume 16 de Campagnes & stratégies, Marie F. Viallon, Economica, 1995. . Du XIII au XIV siècle, les Vénitiens ont conquis les grandes cités du sud de la Grèce actuelle et des îles. La puissance ottomane menace d'une ruine prochaine les colonies des vénitiens dans l'Orient. Tout Génois peut défendre Constantinople mais en son nom propre, les gouverneurs de Péra et de Chio doivent éviter toute provocation envers les Turcs Wilhelm Heyd, Histoire du commerce du Levant au Moyen Âge, Kessinger Publishing, 2010. . Mais les Génois ne sont guère appréciés par la population de Constantinople et certains sont massacrés lors d'une révolte. Pour que Constantinople tombe aux mains des Turcs et de leurs alliés, sans aide, Mehmed II attribue à la colonie génoise de Péra, qui croie sa dernière heure arrivée des capitulations, sorte de privilèges Istanbul et les langues orientales: actes du colloque organisé par l'IFÉA et l'INALCO à l'occasion du bicentenaire de l'École des Langues Orientales, Istanbul 29 - 31 mai 1995, Volume 31 de Collection La Philosophie En Commun, Volume 31 de Varia Turcica, Frédéric Hitzel, Institut français d'études anatoliennes d'Istanbul, L'Harmattan, 1997. . Les chevaliers de Saint Jean installés à Rhodes, depuis 1309, et alliés des Vénitiens, vont se révéler particulièrement gênants pour les Turcs. C'est qu'ils occupent les îles du Dodécannèse et la forteresse de Saint Pierre (Bodrum) sur la côte asiatique GRECS ET OTTOMANS 1453-1923: De la chute de Constantinople à la disparition de l'Empire Ottoman, Etudes grecques, Joëlle Dalègre, L'Harmattan, 2002. . Pour l'heure ils peinent à défendre leurs possessions et sont bien incapables de secourir l'Empire. Toutefois, Mehmet, fin diplomate, renouvelle les différents traités avec Venise, les chevaliers de Rhodes, les seigneurs de Lesbos et de Chio. Le fait qu'un navire soit coulé, en période de paix, par le fort ottoman de Rumeli Hisar, fait que les plus lucides des Vénitiens sont conscients qu'après Constantinople, c'est aux colonies vénitiennes que Mehmet II risque de s'en prendre. Cette citadelle, le château-fort de Roumélie, est construite, très rapidement, en dépit des traités dans le pays de Rome, comme son nom l'indique La Turquie: Géographie d'une puissance émergente, Marcel Bazin, Stéphane Tapia (de), Armand Colin, 2012. . Le pilote Vénitien se sauve à terre avec trente hommes de l'équipage. Mehmet II le fait empaler. Les matelots ont la tête coupée, et leurs corps sont jetés à la voirie. Cette exécution sanglante ne tarde pas à être suivie du siège de Constantinople Volume 5 de Précis de l'histoire du Bas-Empire ou Anecdotes de Constantinople, Delance, 1806. . thumb|center|600px|Forteresse génoise à Sudak (Crimée). Les défenseurs de Constantinople . L'armée et la marine . thumb|300px|Constantin XI.thumb|300px|Les derniers défenseurs de l'Empire.Le Basileus Constantin XI, fils de Manuel Paléologue, va diriger la défense de sa capitale. Le 5 avril 1453 l'armée turque campe sous les murs de Constantinople. Sont disponibles du côté byzantin, 5.000 Grecs, 2.000 Latins d'origines diverses, 700 Génois arrivés de Chios sous la direction de Giustiniani, 200 mercenaires du Pape GRECS ET OTTOMANS 1453-1923: De la chute de Constantinople à la disparition de l'Empire Ottoman, Etudes grecques, Joëlle Dalègre, L'Harmattan, 2002. . Les Byzantins sont pour la plupart des civils ou des religieux René Guerdan, Byzance, Librairie académique Perrin. 1973. . Le cardinal Isidore de Kiev, l'évêque latin de Mitylène, Léonard, sont là avec leurs 200 soldats pontificaux. Dirigée par Girolamo Minotto, les Vénitiens se joignent à la défense de Constantinople après la destruction du navire d'Antonio Rizzo par les canons de Roumeli Hisari. Toutefois, 700 hommes parviennent à quitter Constantinople le 26 février à bord de sept navires Franz Babinger, Mahomet II le Conquérant et son temps : 1432-1481 ; La grande peur du monde au tournant de l'Histoire, Paris, Payot, coll. Bibliothèque historique, 1954. . Le fort ottoman de Rumeli Hisari empêche l'arrivée de renforts en provenance des colonies génoises de la mer Noire Gustave Schlumberger, 1453. Le siège, la prise et le sac de Constantinople par les Turcs, coll. « Les batailles essentielles - Mémoires des peuples », Sofia, Éditions Laville, 2010. . La République de Gênes a néanmoins envoyé, en 1452, sept cents soldats, archers ou cuirassiers, pour la défendre contre les Turcs. Jean Giustiniani, qui les commande, partage vaillamment tous les travaux, tous les dangers du dernier Constantin. La colonie catalane dans la ville est organisée par son Consul, Pierre Julia, et certains marins catalans rejoignent les rangs des combattants contre les Turcs. Les Catalans de Constantinople offrent en tout une centaine de combattants. Le Catalan consul, Pere Julia défend le quartier Bucoleon et le Contoscalion. Un prétendant ottoman, élevé à Constantinople, se met au service de l'Empereur avec sa domesticité. Le Basileus a de l'artillerie, mais elle va manquer de salpêtre. La garnison dispose nombre couleuvrines et mangonneaux (= catapultes). Pendant le siège de 1453, la petite escadre impériale réfugiée dans la Corne d'Or comprend trente six navires de taille substantielle : cinq vénitiens, cinq génois, trois crétois, un d'Ancône, un autre de Catalogne et un dernier enfin de Provence, sans oublier dix navires byzantins, reliquats de la presque défunte marine byzantine Constantinople 1453: The End of Byzantium, Volume 78 de Campagne (Osprey Publishing), David Nicolle, illustré par Christa Crochet, Osprey Publishing 2000. . Comme Constantinople n'est peuplée que de 40.000 à 50.000 habitants, il est impossible de former en masse de nouveaux soldats et les civils ne vont pas être en mesure de restaurer les murailles. Les murailles de Constantinople . thumb|left|300px|Carte de Constantinople (1422).thumb|left|300px|Les murailles de Constantinople.thumb|left|300px|Ruines des murailles de Constantinople.Cette ville, par la force de ses murailles , résista à deux cent mille Turcs. En 1422, les dessins du Liber insularum, de Buondelmonti, nous représentent la ligne continue de murailles. Ses murs, élevés au V siècle par Théodose ont été renforcés pendant des siècles. Les murs de Constantinople sont le plus bel exemple d'architecture militaire médiévale européenne dans le monde. Ils ontdrésisté à 20 sièges avant d'être finalement vaincu par l'artillerie de Mehmed le Conquérant en 1453 The Walls of Constantinople AD 324-1453, Volume 25 de Fortress Series, Stephen Turnbull, Peter Dennis, Osprey Publishing, 2012. . Le principal système de défense protégeant le côté terre de la ville, qui se compose de trois parois parallèles à environ 5 miles de long. Les murailles de cette Ville sont bâties à la Grecque; c'est-à-dire, comme celles que nous voyons qu'on élevoit autrefois parmy nous, avec des Tours quarrées, & en certains endroits, des Tours rondes qui sont plus grosses, écrit Moreri, dans son Grand dictionnaire historique ou le Mélange curieux de l'histoire sacrée .... Les murs ont défendu la ville contre les intrus, y compris Attila le Hun, avant d'être finalement violée par les chevaliers européens au cours de la quatrième croisade en 1204 et, finalement, détruit par l'artillerie turque en 1453 The Walls of Constantinople AD 324-1453, Volume 25 de Fortress Series, Stephen Turnbull, Peter Dennis, Osprey Publishing, 2012. . La muraille de Théodose se compose du mur principal intérieur, séparé du mur extérieur plus faible , le « petit mur » par une terrasse large de 15 à 20 m, le péribole. Entre le mur extérieur et le fossé, s'étend une terrasse extérieure, le parateichion, tandis qu'un faible rempart couronne l'escarpe orientale des douves Stephen Turnbull, The Walls of Constantinople AD 324–1453 (Fortress 25), Osprey Publishing, 2004. . Les remparts maritimes encerclent la ville du côté de la mer de Marmara et du côté de la Corne d'Or. Le mur qui fait face à la Corne d'Or où circule la majeure partie du trafic maritime lors des derniers siècles de l'empire, s'étend sur une longueur totale de 5,6 kilomètres du cap de Saint-Démétrius aux Blachernes, où il rejoint les murailles terrestres. L'avènement de la poudre à canon utilisée comme arme de siège rend ces fortifications vulnérables. Toutefois, la technologie des canons n'est pas assez avancée pour être décisive et assurer à elle seule la prise de la ville ; les murs étant réparés le temps que les canons soient rechargés. Les navires ne peuvent entrer dans le port, fermé par les plus fortes chaînes de fer, et bien défendu Nouveau dictionnaire historique: ou, Histoire abrégée de tous les hommes qui se sont fait un nom par des talens, des vertus, des forfaits, des erreurs, etc., depuis le commencement du monde jusqu'à nos jours; dans laquelle on expose avec impartialité ce que les écrivains les plus judicieux ont pense sur le caractère, les mœurs et les ouvrages des hommes célèbres dans tous les genres. Avec des tables chronologiques, pour réduire en corps d'histoire les articles répandus dans ce dictionnaire, Louis Mayeul Chaudon, G. Leroy, 1789. . La puissance ottomane . La prophétie . thumb|right|401 pxAbou Hourayra rapporte ces propos du Prophète : : "Avez-vous entendu parler d'une ville dont une partie est située dans la mer et l'autre sur la terre ? '' : ''Oui, répondirent les compagnons de l'Envoyé d'Allah. : Le Prophète reprit : L'Heure n'aura pas lieu tant qu'elle n'aura pas été attaquée par soixante-dix mille des fils d'Isaac. Quand ils l'aborderont ils ne feront pas usage de leurs armes, ils ne lanceront point de flèches, mais ils crieront : "Il n'est point de divinité en dehors d'Allah" et "Allah est Le plus Grand" ! Alors la partie qui est située dans la mer tombera. Puis ils crieront à nouveau : "La illah illalah wa Allahou Akbar"! Alors la partie qui est située sur terre tombera à son tour. Au troisième appel, la ville leur sera ouverte ; ils y entreront et se partageront le butin. C'est à ce moment que leur sera annoncée l'apparition de L'Antéchrist. Ils laisseront immédiatement toutes choses et retourneront sur leurs pas [http://www.islamopedie.com/croyance/jour/signes/constantinople.php La prise de Constantinople (Islampédie)] . La super-production turque''Fetih 1453'' au sujet de la prise de Constantinople en 1453 cite cette croyance. Entre grand spectacle et "ottomania", "Fetih 1453" est un travail de propagandiste qui déplaît historiens. Mehmet II . thumb|200px|Mehmet II.thumb|202px|Autre portrait de Mehmet II.thumb|400px|Mehmet II et ses troupes.Mehmet II (1451-1481), âgé de 21 ans, succède à son père Mourad II, mort en février 1451. Une traduction de la réponse d'Halil Pacha, son grand vizir, retranscrite par l'historien Donald Nicol fait comprendre aux Byzantins la menace que représente Mehmet II (= Mahomet) : : Je connais depuis longtemps, Grecs stupides, vos manières sournoises. Le sultan défunt était pour vous un ami débonnaire et attentionné. Le sultan Mahomet ne voit pas les choses de la même façon. S'il ne parvenait pas avec sa fougue habituelle à s'emparer de Constantinople, ce serait uniquement parce que Dieu continue à fermer les yeux sur vos procédés sordides. Vous êtes bien niais si vous croyez pouvoir nous effrayer avec vos puérilités, alors que l'encre de notre dernier traité n'est pas encore sèche. Nous ne sommes pas des enfants sans force ni raison. Si vous croyez pouvoir tenter quelque chose, allez-y. Si vous voulez amener les Hongrois de ce côté du Danube, faites-les venir. Si vous voulez reprendre les places que vous avez perdues depuis longtemps, essayez donc. Mais sachez ceci : ni là ni ailleurs, vous n'irez bien loin. Tout ce que vous risquez, c'est de perdre ce qui vous reste Constantinople 1453: The End of Byzantium, Volume 78 de Campagne (Osprey Publishing), David Nicolle, illustré par Christa Crochet, Osprey Publishing 2000. . Le Sultan signe des traités avec les alliés de l'Empire et soumet, en mai et juin 1451, l'émir de Karaman, dans la partie orientale de l'Anatolie. La prise de Constantinople figure au premier rang de ses objectifs, car la ville occupe le cœur de ses domaines. Dès le début de son règne, Mehmed II se concentre sur le projet de faire de Constantinople la capitale de son pays. Ses raisons sont variées : * avoir le contrôle du commerce vers la mer Noire dans un sens et vers la mer Méditerranée dans l'autre sens, * supprimer la menace que l'Empire byzantin peut faire peser sur l'Empire ottoman, * supprimer le soutien à une nouvelle croisade ou aux divers prétendants ottomans, * unifier son empire naissant qui est situé à la fois en Asie et en Europe, * faire de l'empire ottoman la nouvelle Rome, * s'emparer des richesses de l'Empire byzantin, * contribuer au djihad et montrer que la parole du Prophète est crédible. En prenant Constantinople il pense avec raison devenir le souverain le plus craint et puissant dans le monde Le Grand Turk: Sultan Mehmet II - conquérant de Constantinople, maître d'un empire et le Seigneur des deux mers, John Freely, IB Tauris 2009. . Ayant neutralisé les alliés des Byzantins, il bénéficie d'un allié chez ses ennemis. Selon certaines traditions, difficiles à contrôler, les Juifs de Constantinople auraient secrètement promis à Mehmet II de ne pas aider l'empereur byzantin face au conquérant turc L'Europe et les Juifs, Volume 11 de Religions en perspectives, Esther Benbassa, Pierre Gisel, Jean-Christophe Attias, Lucie Kaennel, Université de Lausanne. Faculté de théologie, Labor et Fides, 2002. . L'armée ottomane . thumb|left|300px|Soldats turcs en 1453.thumb|left|300px|Armée turque en marche vers Constantinople.Au début de mars 1453 Mehmet II envoie un ordre dans ses états pour le recrutement de troupes. Au milieu du mois sous la bannière du sultan se réunit une grande armée, comptant 150.000 à 200.000 soldats. Les Turcs peuvent aligner 200.000 hommes, alors que les Etats chrétiens ne disposent que de quelques dizaines de milliers de soldats Château Gaillard, Collectif, Publications du CRAHM. . Les estimations des forces en présence sont très différentes selon les chroniqueurs, mais il ne semble pas excessif de considérer que l'armée de Mehmet II compte 100.000 soldats dont 12.000 janissaires et 100.000 Bachi-Bouzouks GRECS ET OTTOMANS 1453-1923: De la chute de Constantinople à la disparition de l'Empire Ottoman, Etudes grecques, Joëlle Dalègre, L'Harmattan, 2002. . Les janissaires (Yeniçeri= nouvelle milice) sont des fantassins d'origines européenne. À partir du XIV siècle , les Turcs prélèvent de jeunes enfants chrétiens, âgés de 10 à 15 ans. À Istanbul, on les transforment en soldats d'élite turcs, et en musulmans fanatiques. Ces esclaves occupent parfois les plus hautes charges de l'administration de l'Empire ottoman. Le başιbozuk, littéralement tête non standardisée, sont des cavaliers mercenaires. Sortis de tous les bas-fonds de la Méditerranée ils combattent bien, mais sont surtout là pour piller, violer, détruire les vaincus. Mehmet II, pour inspirer ses troupes, leur a promis la victoire et le pillage de la capitale de l'Empire byzantin pendant trois jours. Cette armée ottomane compte un grand nombre de non-combattants. Certains sont là pour piller, d'autres sont musiciens. Selon Constantin d'Ostrovica, un des membres du contingent serbe au sein de l'armée ottomane, ils ont pour fonction d'impressionner psychologiquement les défenseurs avant, pendant et après les tirs d'artillerie Constantinople 1453: The End of Byzantium, Volume 78 de Campagne (Osprey Publishing), David Nicolle, illustré par Christa Crochet, Osprey Publishing 2000. . Nous retrouveront aussi des musiciens au siège de El Alamo. La marine ottomane . thumb|300px|La flotte ottomane face à Constantinople.thumb|302px|Mehmet fait transporter ses navires par voie de terre.... Tandis qu'une flotte de 300 galères et de 200 petits vaisseaux la serraient par mer... Nouveau dictionnaire historique: ou, Histoire abrégée de tous les hommes qui se sont fait un nom par des talens, des vertus, des forfaits, des erreurs, etc., depuis le commencement du monde jusqu'à nos jours; dans laquelle on expose avec impartialité ce que les écrivains les plus judicieux ont pense sur le caractère, les mœurs et les ouvrages des hommes célèbres dans tous les genres. Avec des tables chronologiques, pour réduire en corps d'histoire les articles répandus dans ce dictionnaire, Louis Mayeul Chaudon, G. Leroy, 1789. . Mehmet a compris que la ville de Constantinople est facilement accessible par la mer. Avec la maîtrise de celle-ci, les renforts ne peuvent approcher. Il sait que les croisés ont pris la ville par la Corne d'Or. Quoique les Turcs aient toujours été une nation essentiellement militaire, cependant la position qu’ils occupent sur les rivages de la Méditerranée, de la mer de Marmara et de la Mer Noire, et l’appât que leur offrent les fertiles possessions des chrétiens dans les îles, leur font sentir de bonne heure la nécessité d`avoir une force maritime. Dans sa relation au Sénat, en décembre 1554, Domenico Trevisano, baile de Constantinople, remarque avec douleur que si ce n'est la présence des Grecs et des sujets vénitiens, il n'y aurait de marine ottomane Venise et la porte Ottomane (1453-1566): un siècle de relations vénéto-ottomanes, de la prise de Constantinople à la mort de Soliman, Volume 16 de Collection Campagnes & stratégies: Grandes batailles, Marie F. Viallon, Economica, 1995. . Lors des mois précédant le siège, Mehmet bâtit une grande flotte qui se rassemble au mois de mars vers Gallipoli. Aux côtés des nombreuses embarcations de fortune figurent des trirèmes et des birèmes de grande taille ainsi que des fustes, plus petites et plus rapides, et une pléthore de navires de différents types Steven Runciman (trad. Hugues Defrance), La Chute de Constantinople 1453, Lonrai, Tallandier, coll. Texto, 2007. . L'historien britannique David Nicolle estime la taille de la marine ottomane à cent-vingt-six navires Constantinople 1453: The End of Byzantium, Volume 78 de Campagne (Osprey Publishing), David Nicolle, illustré par Christa Crochet, Osprey Publishing 2000. . Mehmet II sait que la ville risque d'être approvisionnée par mer. Il ordonne à ses navires de bloquer les deux entrées de la mer Noire. Au moins 125 navires occupent les Dardanelles, la mer de Marmara et le Bosphore. Mahomet II peut être regardé comme le créateur de la marine ottomane. Cependant ses navires sont encore moins redoutables que ceux d'Europe occidentale, ce qui explique les résultats contrastés de l'armada ottomane lors du siège. Son amiral, Baltoglu Süleyman Bey, est un Bulgare converti à l'Islam. Malgré les échecs de conquête par la mer de la ville, après la prise de Constantinople, en 1453, les sultans vont s`occuper avec soin de leur marine. L'artillerie ottomane . thumb|left|300px|Artillerie ottomane lors du siège.thumb|left|300px|Artillerie légère appuyant les assaillants.Au XV siècle, l'artillerie en est encore à ses débuts. Néanmoins l'artillerie a progressé. Mehmet veut faire des brèches dans les murs pour permettre à son armée de pénétrer dans la ville et cette artillerie ottomane doit pouvoir contrôler la navigation dans les détroits d'une manière qui n'a jamais été possible auparavant L'Empire Ottoman 1326-1699, Volume 62 de Histories essentielles, Stephen Turnbull, Osprey Publishing 2003. . Mehmet II doit donc acquérir l'artillerie la plus forte de son temps pour faire tomber Constantinople. Il ordonne à ses fonderies de concevoir des canons suffisamment performants pour abattre des remparts Franz Babinger, Mahomet II le Conquérant et son temps : 1432-1481 ; La grande peur du monde au tournant de l'Histoire, Paris, Payot, coll. Bibliothèque historique, 1954. . Ses fonderies sont bien incapables de produire des armes redoutables. Heureusement un certain Urbain (ou Orban), ingénieur hongrois spécialisé dans la fonderie de canons, vient d'offrir en vain ses services à Constantin XI. De fait, le Hongrois, pourtant chrétien, offre ses services à Mehmet II. En seulement trois mois au sein des fonderies d'Andrinople, Urbain fait fabriquer des canons par les fondeurs ottomans. Après avoir conçu le canon de Rumeli Hisar, qui coule le navire vénitien, il en fabrique un autre qui sort des fonderies en janvier 1453. Ce canon très connu possède des dimensions impressionnantes : le tube mesure huit mètres de longueur et les boulets pèsent près de 600 kilos, mais la cadence de tir n'excède pas les sept boulets à la journée. Mahomet II fait transporter son artillerie à grands frais près de Constantinople. La prise en charge de Constantinople par les Turcs n'est possible que grâce à l'utilisation intense des canons qui détruisent les murs invaincus. Les 55 jours de Constantinople . En dehors de Constantinople . thumb|300px|Selymbria résiste aux Ottomans jusqu'en juin 1453.Mehmet II parvient à fermer l'entrée de la mer Noire aux Latins, à ruiner le commerce de Constantinople. Il affame bientôt cette capitale Le Sultan porte le ravage jusqu'à ses portes. A fin d’enlever aux Grecs leur dernière chance d'être secouru, il envoie une armée attaquer les places qui leur restent dans le Péloponnèse. Sparte est la seule ville que la force de ses murs garantit de la fureur des Turcs. Dans le même temps, Mahomet soumet les places que les Grecs possèdent sur les bords de la mer Noire, de la Propontide, ainsi que dans la Thrace , les villes Mesemvria, Anchialo, Visa. Portant les ravages aux environs de la forteresse, Mehmet fait brûler tous les villages et les maisons isolées Gustave Schlumberger, 1453. Le siège, la prise et le sac de Constantinople par les Turcs, coll. Les batailles essentielles - Mémoires des peuples, Sofia, Éditions Laville, 2010. . Epibatos et Selymbria ne tombent aux mains des Turcs qu'après la chute définitive de Constantinople, en juin. Les débuts du siège de Constantinople (2 avril) . thumb|left|300px|Constantin et ses soldats sur les murailles face aux hordes turques.La guerre commence sans déclaration le 7 avril 1453, mais tous s'y attendent. Des soldats et des Bachi-Bouzouks accourent de toutes parts avec une foule innombrable de Turcs, attirés eux-aussi par l'espoir du pillage et qui peuvent au besoin fournir des soldats de plus. Sur les remparts, attendent les derniers soldats de l'Empire, des mercenaires du Pape et des volontaires catalans, vénitiens et génois. Ils sont à environ 1 contre 20. Toute la province de Thrace, à l'ouest de la ville, est ravagée par les troupes musulmanes et la flotte turque est rassemblée à Gallipoli. Les douves autour de Constantinople sont creusées et remplies d'eau. Le 2 avril 1453, les Turcs assiègent la ville. Une sortie byzantine les affaiblit, mais l'arrivée de renforts turcs contraint les troupes gréco-latines à se replier. Constantin XI ordonne la destruction des ponts et fait fermer les portes de la cité. Dans le même temps, une grosse chaîne, établie entre Constantinople et Péra, barrer la Corne d'Or Ces journées qui ont changé le monde - Le beau livre des moments clés de l'histoire: Le beau livre des moments clés de l'histoire, Hors collection, Hywel Williams, Traduit par Dominique Piolet-Françoise, Dunod, 2011. . Arrivée du Sultan (5 avril) . thumb|300px|Premiers combats.La troisième année de son règne, venant prendre le commandement de 300.000 hommes, dont 200.000 combattants, soutenus par une artillerie formidable et par une flotte de cent vingt voiles, le 5 avril, le sultan arrive à deux ou trois kilomètres de la ville Gustave Schlumberger, 1453. Le siège, la prise et le sac de Constantinople par les Turcs, coll. Les batailles essentielles - Mémoires des peuples, Sofia, Éditions Laville, 2010. . Pour Mehmet II, alors âgé de 21 ans, il s'agit d'une guerre sainte : Le Croissant doit vaincre la Croix. C'est pourquoi, ce matin du 5 Avril 1453, Mehmet II ordonne le siège de Byzance Chroniques de la démocratisation au Niger, Volume 2 Chroniques de la démocratisation au Niger, Ismaël Aboubacar Yenikoye, L'Harmattan, 2007. . Il a envoyé des hérauts aux quatre coins de l'Empire turc afin de rassembler tous les hommes valides, et, ce 5 avril 1453, une immense armée ottomane inonde subitement la plaine de Byzance à la façon d'un raz-de-marée pour ne s'arrêter qu'aux murailles de la cité, écrit Stefan Zweig, dans Les Très Riches Heures de l'humanité. Dès le camp installé, l'artillerie turque pilonne les murailles de la ville. Le résultat est atteint la muraille, près de la Porte de Charisius, est détruite. Mehmet voit ses troupes repoussées. Il décide d'attendre des canons supplémentaires, fait combler les fossés situés à proximité des murs. L'amiral Baltoglu tente en vain de forcer la chaîne d'or, mais ses navires sont repoussés par ceux des Latins, plus hauts. En colère, Mehmet II envoie des troupes prendre des fortifications sans intérêts. Les premiers prisonniers empalés . thumb|left|300px|Prisonniers des Turcs empalés.Le sultan s'en prend à deux forteresses pouvant menacer les arrières de l'armée turque Gustave Schlumberger, 1453. Le siège, la prise et le sac de Constantinople par les Turcs, Sofia, Éditions Laville, coll. Les batailles essentielles - Mémoires des peuples, 2010. . Il commence par s'emparer du château de Thérapia qui domine le Bosphore. La forteresse résiste deux jours mais ses fortifications s'écroulent sous l'action de l'artillerie et les survivants de sa garnison se rendent et sont empalés René Guerdan, Byzance, Librairie académique Perrin. 1973. . Le petit château de Stoudion, près de la mer de Marmara, oppose une résistance encore plus faible et les 36 survivants sont à nouveau empalés Steven Runciman (trad. Hugues Defrance), La Chute de Constantinople 1453, Lonrai, Tallandier, coll. Texto, 2007. . L'amiral Baltoglu Süleyman Bey est envoyé avec une partie de ses forces conquérir les îles des Princes, dans la mer de Marmara. Prinkipo, l'île principale de l'archipel, est gardée par une grosse tour défendu par ses habitants et trente soldats. Après plusieurs assauts infructueux, Baltoglu accumule de la broussaille couverte de souffre. Les nombreux occupants sont carbonisés et quelques rescapés sont massacrés Steven Runciman (trad. Hugues Defrance), La Chute de Constantinople 1453, Lonrai, Tallandier, coll. Texto 2007. . Les habitants sont réduits en esclavage Gustave Schlumberger, 1453. Le siège, la prise et le sac de Constantinople par les Turcs, Sofia, Éditions Laville, coll. Les batailles essentielles - Mémoires des peuples, 2010. . Bataille du Bosphore (20 avril) . thumb|300px|Flottes en face de Constantinople.thumb|300px|Feu grégeois.Le nouveau pape est couronné le 20 avril 1453, et prend le nom de Calixte III. La première affaire dont il s'occupe, c'est de poursuivre les desseins de son prédécesseur au sujet de la guerre contre les Turcs. Il accorde des indulgences aux soldats croisés contre eux, et envoie des prédicateurs par toute l'Europe pour exciter le zèle des fidèles. Les princes se montrent prodigues de promesses, mais ils ne vont pas au-delà. D'ailleurs il est trop tard. Une armée de secours ne se prépare pas en quelques jours à cette époque. Pour l'heure c'est sur la mer que apporte des secours. En effet, trois navires génois payés par le précédent Pape pour acheminer des vivres et du matériel à Constantinople sont accompagnés d'un navire byzantin chargé de blé venant de Sicile. La petite flotte apparaît à la vue de Constantinople le matin du 20 avril. L'ensemble de la flotte turque vogue en leur direction. Encerclés par la marine turque les Latins ont l'avantage de la hauteur de leurs navires et peuvent harceler leurs adversaires à l'aide de flèches et de javelots. Les Turcs tentent de couler leurs adversaires avec de l'artillerie, sans résultat, puis décident de passer à l'abordage. Là encore, les Génois parviennent à repousser les multiples assauts tandis que les Byzantins du transport impérial se servent de feu grégeois. Malgré tout, le navire byzantin est bientôt sur le point d'être submergé, ce qui conduit les Génois à se rapprocher de lui et à former une sorte de forteresse flottante Steven Runciman (trad. Hugues Defrance), La Chute de Constantinople 1453, Lonrai, Tallandier, coll. Texto, 2007. . Pour Byzance, cette bataille est l'espoir de voir arriver de nouveaux renforts. Les chrétiens profitent du vent pour aller jeter l'ancre dans la Corne d'Or. Certes la marine ottomane ne réussit pas à interdire à des navires de ravitaillement l'entrée dans la Corne d'Or. Mehmet II est critiqué par plusieurs dignitaires ottomans tandis que l'amiral Suleïman Baltoglu est fouetté avant d'être empalé GRECS ET OTTOMANS 1453-1923: De la chute de Constantinople à la disparition de l'Empire Ottoman, Etudes grecques, Joëlle Dalègre, L'Harmattan, 2002. . Il est remplacé à la tête de la flotte ottomane par Hamza Bey. Le sultan va tout faire après sa victoire pour se saisir du Génois Maurizio Cataneo. Car c'est ce dernier qui a infligé à sa flotte une bien humiliante défaite devant les murs de Constantinople, le 20 avril 1453 Migrations et diasporas méditerranéennes: Xe-XVIe siècles. Actes du 2 colloque de Conques, du 14 au 18 octobre 1999, Volume 19 de Byzantina sorbonensia, Michel Ballard, Alain Ducellier, Publications de la Sorbonne, 2002. La flotte ottomane mouille dans la Corne d'Or (22 avril) . Mehmet II fait transporter par voie terrestre une partie de sa flotte du Bosphore jusqu'à l'amont de la Corne d'Or, ce qui permet d'attaquer à revers la défense byzantine La Turquie: Géographie d'une puissance émergente, Marcel Bazin, Stéphane Tapia (de), Armand Colin, 2012. . Au début Avril 1453 , les avancées tablettes sultan, vidant les faubourgs de Constantinople, sont venus les murs de l'ancienne capitale de l'empire. Dans la mer de Marmara, la Turquie est devenue un escadron de 30 militaires et 330 cargos, et deux semaines plus tard vinrent les navires turcs de la mer Noire. anneau de fer du siège turc de Constantinople et saisi par voie terrestre et maritime. Assaut général sur la ville a été nommé par le Sultan sur 29 mai. Dès les premiers jours du mois-d'Avríl 1453, la campagne fut couverte de soldats qui pressèrent Mahomet fait couvrir deux lieues de chemin, de planches de sapin enduites de suif 8c de graisse, di£posées comme la crèche d'un vaisseau. II fait tirer, à force de machines & de bras, 80 galères & 70 allèges du détroit, qu'il fait glisser fur ces planches. Tout ce grand travail s'exécute en peu de jours. Les assiégés forent aussi surpris qu'affligés, de voir une flotte entière descendre de la terre dans le port. Un pont de bateaux fut construit á leur vue, & servit à rétabli flement d'une batterie de canons. Les Grecs ne laissèrent pas de se défendre avec courage; mais leur empereur ( Constantin - Dragasès ) «yant été tué dans une attaque , il n'y eut plus de résistance dans la ville, qui fut en un instant remplie de Turcs. Les soldats effrénés pillent, violent, massacrent. Durant les horreurs du sac, un bâcha conduisit à Mahomet une jeune princesse nommée Irenbh que ses grâces innocentes avoient sauvée du carnage. A la vue du destructeur de sa patrie , ses yeux se mouillèrent «le pleurs -, elle chancela devant lui. Sa tendre jeunesse, ses sanglots ( fes larmes rejevoient fa beauté. Mahomet, immobile & saisi , la contempla; 8c bientôt impatient de satisfaire fa brutalité, il s'en empara fans respect pour sa vertu , 8c pendant trois jours entiers le sultan se livra à tout l'emportement de l'amour. Quelques Janissaires , indignés de fa passion , en murmurèrent; un visir osa même la lui reprocher. Mahomet aussi-tôt fit venir sa captive devant les officiers de fa garde, & la saisissant par les cheveux , il lui trancha la tête , en disant ces paroles: C'est ainsi que Mahomet en use arec l'Amour. Le vainqueur , écoutant enfin la veix de la nature , arrêta le carnage, rendit la liberté aux prisonniers , & fit faire les obsèques de l'empereur avec une pompe digne de son rang. Trois jours après U fit une entrée triomphante Mans la ville , distribua des largesses & aux vainqueurs & aux vaincus , accorda le libre exercice de la religion à tout le monde, installa lui-même un patriarche , & fit de Constantinople la capitale de son empire. Cette ville fut, sous son règne, une des plus florissantes du monde; mais après lui , la Grèce , cette patrie des Milùades , des Leoniias , des Alexandres , des Sophocles & des Flatons , devint le centre de la barbarie. Mahomet , possesseur de Constantinople, envoya son armée victorieuse contre Scanderberg, roi d'Albanie , qui la défit en plusieuís rencontres. Une autre armée fous ses ordres pénétra jusqu'au Danube, & vint mettre le siège devant Belgrade -, mais le célèbre Humait l'obligea de le lever. La mort de ce grand homme ranima son courage.il s'empara deCorintheeni4j8, rendit le Péloponnese tributaire, & marcha de conquêtes en conquêtes. En 1467 il acheva d'éteindre l'empire Grec , par la prise de Sinople & de Trébizonde, 6c de la partie de la Cappadoce qui en dépendoit. Trébizonde étoit, depuis l'an 1204, le siège d'un empire fondé par les Comnenes. [ Voye\ x. David. ] Le conquérant Turc vint ensuite sur la mer Noire se saisir de Cafta , autrefois Théodosle... Les Vénitiens eurent le courage de défier ses armes. Le sultan irrité fit le vœu impie d'exterminer tous les Chrétiens ; & entendant parler de la cérémonie dans laquelle le doge i» Venise épouse la mer Adriatique, il dit qu'il tenverrait bientôt au fond de cette Mer consommer son mariage. Pour exécuter son dessein, il attaqua d'abord , en 1470 , l'ifle deNégrepont , s'empara de Chalcis fa capitale, la livra au pillage, & fit scier par le milieu du corps le gouverneur Paul Erige , contre û promesse. Dix ans après U envoya une grande flotte pour s'emparer de lisle de Rhodes. La -rigoureuse résistance des chevaliers de SaintJean de Jérusalem , jointe à la valeur de Pierre d'Aubujj'on leur grandmaitra , obligea les Infidelies a se retirer après avoir perdu près de 10,000 hommes & une grande quantité de vaisseaux & de galères. Les Turcs se vengèrent de leur défaite fur la viile d'Otrante , en Calabre , qu'ils prirent après 17 jours de siège. Le gouverneur & l'évêque furent mis à mort d'une manière cruelle , & 12,000 habitans furent passés au fil de l'épée. Toute l'italie trembloit. Mahomet préparoit une nouvelle armée contre elle , tandis qu'il portoit d'un autre côté ses armes contre les sultans Mammelucs. L'Europe & l'Asie étoient en alarme -, el!c cessa bientôt. Une colique délivra le monde de {'Alexandre Mahométan le 3 Mai 1481 , à 5 2 ans , après en avoir régné 31 , pendant lesquels il avoit renversé deux empires, conquis 12 royaumes, pris plus de 200 villes fur les Chrétiens. Si d'heureuses qualités , une ambition vaste , un courage mesuré , des succès brillans font le grand prince ; & si une cruauté inhumaine, une perfidie atroce , le mépris constant de toutes les lois font le méchant homme , il faut avouer que Mahomet II a été l'un & l'autre. II parloir le grec , l'arabe, le persan ; il entendoit le latin ;il dessinoit ; il favoit ce qu'on pouvoit savoir alors de géographie & de mathématiques; il avcit étudié l'histoire des plus grands hommes de l'antiquité. La peinture étoit un art qui ne lui étoit pas inconnu : il fit venir de Venise le peintre Bellini , & le combla de bienfaits & de caresses. En un mot, Mahomet seroit comparable aux plus illustres héros, si ses débauches , son libertinage & ses cruautés n'avoient terni fa gloire. 11 se moquoit de toutes les religions, & a'appeloit le fondateur de la sienne qu'un Chef de bandits. La politique arrêta quelquefois l'impétuosité de son naturel & la barbarie de son caractère; mais il s'y livra le plu» souvent. Outre les cruautés dont on a parlé , il fit massacrer Divld Comntne 8c ses trois enfans après la prise #de Trébizonde, malgré la foi donnée. II en usa de même envers les princes de Bosnie & envers ceux de Métélin. II fit périr tonte la famille de Notaras, parce que ce seigneur avpit refusé d'accorder une de ses filles à fa brutale volupté. Quand même U n'auroit pas fait éventrer 14 de ses esclaves pour savoir lequel avoit mangé un melon qu'on lui avoit dérobé ; quand même il n'auroit pas coupé la tête à lr:nt pour faire cesser le murmure de ses soldats : ( faits que plusieurs historiens rapportent, & que Voltaire a niés fans trop de raison; ) il reste assez de preuves avérées de fa cruauté , pour pouvoir assurer que ce héros étoit naurellement violent 8c inhumain; &, pour le peindre en deux mots, nn monstre 8c un grand homme Nouveau dictionnaire historique: ou, Histoire abrégée de tous les hommes qui se sont fait un nom par des talens, des vertus, des forfaits, des erreurs, etc., depuis le commencement du monde jusqu'à nos jours; dans laquelle on expose avec impartialité ce que les écrivains les plus judicieux ont pense sur le caractère, les moeurs et les ouvrages des hommes célèbres dans tous les genres. Avec des tables chronologiques, pour réduire en corps d'histoire les articles répandus dans ce dictionnaire, Louis Mayeul Chaudon, G. Leroy, 1789. . thumb|center|600px|Siège de Constantinople (1456). En même temps il emploie beaucoup de monde à combler le fossé extérieur. Mais une blessure va le mettre hors de combat. Il abandonnera son poste comme si tout était perdu, et la retraite de sa petite troupe ouvrira la ville aux Musulmans. Constantin, voyant les Turcs entrer par les brèches, se jette l’épée à la main à travers les ennemis. Il voit tomber à ses côtés les capitaines qui le suivaient ; tout couvert de sang, et resté seul, il s'écrie : « Ne se trouvera-t-il pas un » chrétien qui m'ôte le peu de vie qui » me reste ?» A l'instant un turc lui déCbarge un coup de sabre sur la tète ; un autre lui en porte un second sous lequel il expira. Une mort aussi glorieuse est le plus beau des éloges. Ce prince, véritablement grand, magnanime, religieux, était digne d'un meilleur sort. Les enfans et les femmes qui restaient de la maison impériale, furent massacrés par les soldats , ou réservés pour assouvir la lubricité du vainqueur. Telle fut la fin de l'cmpire de Constantinople, l'an 1453, depuis sa fondation par le grand Constantin. Prise de Constantinople (29 mai) Le dépouille mortelle de Constantin XI est décapitée. Durant des mois la tête de l'empereur est promenée par 40 vierges et jeunes captifs dans tout l'empire pour annoncer à tous la victoire d'Allah sur le Christ Chroniques de la démocratisation au Niger, Volume 2 Chroniques de la démocratisation au Niger, Ismaël Aboubacar Yenikoye, L'Harmattan, 2007. . Trois jours de massacres . thumb|left|300px|Le sac de Constantinople (1453).thumb|left|300px|Bachi-Bouzouks et femme et bébé des vaincus.thumb|left|300px|Massacres de Grecs en 1453.thumb|left|302px|Jeunes filles chrétiennes enlevées par des achi-Bouzouks.thumb|left|300px|Troupes irrégulières turques et prisonnière.29 mai 1453 : chute de Constantinople, tueries, viols et sacrilèges. La fin d'un monde Constantinople est mise à sac. Les Turcs et les Bachi-Bazouks massacrent tout sur leur passage. La basilique Sainte-Sophie dédiée à la Paix divine (eiréné), construite en 537 sous l'empereur Justinien, est transformée en mosquée. L'Empire byzantin, l'art byzantin, une civilisation vieille de 1.000 ans... tout est détruit en trois jours. Le sultan en quittant la ville dit : Cette ville n'est plus que pillage et dévastation Ces journées qui ont changé le monde - Le beau livre des moments clés de l'histoire: Le beau livre des moments clés de l'histoire, Hors collection, Hywel Williams, Traduit par Dominique Piolet-Françoise, Dunod, 2011. . Mais il n'y a pas que la passion religieuse. La loi de la guerre donne aux soldats une large part du butin, le droit de piller toute ville qui a résisté GRECS ET OTTOMANS 1453-1923: De la chute de Constantinople à la disparition de l'Empire Ottoman, Etudes grecques, Joëlle Dalègre, L'Harmattan, 2002. . Les enfants et les femmes qui restent de la maison impériale, furent massacrés par les soldats, ou réservés pour assouvir la lubricité du vainqueur Le 29 mai 1453 l'empire romain d'Orient, "empire byzantin" s'effondrait par la chute de Constantinople avec massacres des civils, tueries, viols et sacrilèges commis par les sectateurs de Mahomet. "Durant toute cette journée, les Turcs firent, par toute la cité, un grand carnage de chrétiens. Le sang coulait sur la terre comme s'il en pleuvait et formait de vrais ruisseaux. ... Georges Phrantzes dit aussi que, 'en certains endroits, le sol disparaissait sous les cadavres et que l'on ne pouvait passer par les rues'. '... Ils volent, dérobent, tuent,... font captifs femmes, enfants, vieillards, jeunes gens, moines, hommes de tous âges, de toutes conditions'. ... Ils prenaient les trésors et les vases sacrés, dépeçaient les reliques et les jetaient au vent; ils exhibaient dans les rues puis dans leurs camps, le soir, des crucifix montrant le Christ coiffé de l'un de leurs bonnets rouges. De Sainte-Sophie, ils firent d'abord une écurie. Un nombre incalculable de manuscrits précieux, ouvrages des auteurs grecs ou latins de l'Antiquité, furent brûlés ou déchirés. Les religieuses, violées par les équipages des galères, étaient vendues aux enchères. ... Cette cohue de toutes les nations, ces brutes effrénées, se ruaient dans les maisons, arrachaient les femmes, les traînaient, les déchiraient ou les forçaient, les déshonoraient, les violentaient de cent façons aux yeux de tous dans les carrefours. Pendant trois jours, ce fut aussi une terrible chasse et un immense marché aux esclaves. ... Aucune bataille, aucune conquête n'avait jamais donné en si peu de temps autant de captifs. Ils furent vendus et revendus par la soldatesque puis par les mercantis de toutes sortes, séparés les uns des autres, promis aux travaux misérables jusqu'aux plus lointaines provinces du monde musulman. ... Mehmet avait ordonné que les familles des dignitaires grecs soient réduites à la plus dure et à la plus humiliante des servitudes. Il s'était fait réserver les filles les plus belles et les plus jeunes adolescents et il fit don de quarante très jeunes gens et de quarante vierges au pacha de Babylone. D'autres enfants grecs furent envoyés jusqu'à Tunis et à Grenade. ... Les habitants de Constantinople échappés aux massacres et à l'esclavage avaient fui. Ce n'était plus qu'une ville en grande partie dévastée et vide d'hommes. ... La chute de l'Empire byzantin marque la fin d'un monde et jetait à bas l'héritage de l'antique Rome". Rappelons que Mehmet II (Mohamed II) ne rêva "que d'entrer en maître dans cette Constantinople chrétienne, qu'il voulait capitale de l'Islam. Ce jeune homme cultivé,… ami des arts et des lettres, avait fait massacrer ses frères en bas âge et faisait, à chaque campagne, scier en deux ou empaler les chefs ennemis prisonniers" Jacques Heers, Chute et mort de Constantinople, Perrin, Collection Tempus, Paris 2007, p. 239, 252-259. . Lors de la prise de Constantinople par les Turcs (en 1453), Mehmet II fait décapiter le Consul de Catalogne avec ses deux fils et sept Catalans. Les exéctions durent trois jours The Siege and the Fall of Constantinople in 1453: Historiography, Topography, and Military Studies, Marios Philippides, Walter K. Hanak, Ashgate Publishing, Ltd., 2011. . La cathédrale de Santa Sofia, maintenant la mosquée Aya Sofia, est à bien des égards le symbole de Byzance et de la chrétienté. Sans surprise Sultan Mehmet II Fatih, le Conquérant, s'y rend immédiatement après son entrée solennelle Constantinople 1453: The End of Byzantium, Volume 78 de Campagne (Osprey Publishing), David Nicolle, illustré par Christa Crochet, Osprey Publishing 2000. . Il vient présider la prière à Sainte-Sophie, transformée de ce fait en mosquée. Les 50.000 habitants sont en partie morts, mais la plupart sont captifs. Mehmet II rachète les plus illustres, et leur fait trancher la tête Biographie universelle ancienne et moderne ou histoire par ordre alphabétique, de la vie privée et publique de tous les hommes qui se sont distingués par leurs écrits, leurs actions, leurs talents, Biographie universelle ancienne et moderne ou histoire par ordre alphabétique, de la vie privée et publique de tous les hommes qui se sont distingués par leurs écrits, leurs actions, leurs talents, Michaud, Chez Michaud frères, 1820. . Après la chute de l'Empire . La sous-idéologie dominante nous dit que les racines de l'Europe sont judéo-chrétiennes ou musulmanes, c'est oublier les composantes celtiques, germaniques et slaves de la culture européenne, de même qu'elle ne prend aucunement en compte le si considérable héritage byzantin. Après la prise de Constantinople, Mehmet II s'auto-proclame le successeur des Césars, héritier de l'Empire romain d'Orient et d'un empire universel. Le pape Pie II partage ce point de vue, puisqu'il écrit, en 1461, une lettre à Mehmet afin de le persuader de se convertir au christianisme et de devenir le maître du monde La Turquie, Volume 156 de Idées reçues: Histoire et civilisations, AliKazancigil, Le Cavalier Bleu, 2008. . A tous les moments graves de notre histoire nous voyons la hiérarchie catholique être du côté des tyrans et des envahisseurs. Le moine Philothée écrit : Au commencement le centre du monde était la vieille Rome, ensuite la nouvelle Rome (Roma Nova - Constantinople) et enfin naquit la Troisième Rome, Moscou. Deux Rome sont tombées, la troisième recommence la lutte éternelle de la civilisation face à de nouveaux barbares. Notes et références . Catégorie:Chute de Constantinople Catégorie:Moyen Âge Catégorie:Histoire